


寶貝(Bǎobèi) - Baby

by Yakitorii



Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Xiao Zhan, Hermaphrodite Beta Xiao Zhan, Hermaphrodite Betas, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Song : Baby by Zhang Xuan, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Being beta isn’t as ordinary as everyone believes.Xiao Zhan has never resented his body nor has he hated his status as beta.He just needs someone out of the beta community and out of his family to come forward and tell him he’ll succeed.Being a beta has never been a downside to him but being himself is starting to make him question himself.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	寶貝(Bǎobèi) - Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene210/gifts).



Being beta isn’t as ordinary as everyone believes. Betas’ sense of smell isn’t any worse than alphas’ or omegas’ and their scents aren’t any weaker than alphas’ or omegas’.

The reality of being a beta is to have periods of time where your biology rests. What does this mean ? Well, Betas’ sense of smell works as well as any individual, they just aren’t as easily influenced by this as alphas and omegas are. That’s to say, pheromones don’t have the same effect on betas. Their bodies generally are in a state of rest and are only active when in the presence of persons they have strong attachment. It’s only when someone they know and for whom they have strong feelings can betas be influenced the same way as omegas and alphas daily are influenced.

For instance, a beta will be influenced by alpha pheromones when their alpha parent is the one exuding those pheromones. The beta will feel the need to submit to the alpha’s authority. In the opposite, faced by a stranger alpha’s pheromones demanding submission, the beta won’t be influenced and will feel nothing.

The same goes for omega pheromones. Betas won’t be aroused by the emitted pheromones when omegas are in heat if they are not familiar and close to them.

It’s because they have a different way of processing pheromones that people see betas as the most neutral and boring category in the world. But what they don’t know and what is rare enough to make betas be protective about the topic is the fact that betas can be hermaphrodite. Whether they are male or female, betas possess both genitalia. Betas are both fertile and fecund. They can inseminate and give birth. In order to do so, Betas need a deeply involved partner with whom they have formed strong attachments so that the pheromones can activate their hormones for reproduction.

Once the hormones are circulating all over to prepare their bodies for reproduction, Betas’ scent will intensify and become clearer for their partner to scent and mark them.

People pity betas for not having predestined mates like alphas were predestined for omegas. They think that betas are destined to never find the most complete and beautiful love for themselves. For them, betas can only settle for a facsimile. And in a sense, they are glad. They get to find their own mates, there is no need to share with a washout population that is neither alpha nor omega.

Well, they are wrong. If many betas hear their thoughts, they would be tempted to argue back. But they know how futile it would be to try and make individuals not living their lives understand what they feel and how they live. It’s better this way. If they incite pity, they don’t need to worry about becoming targets of reprisal.

They know the truth and are happy as they are, that’s all they need.

At least, this is the way Xiao Zhan likes to live. He doesn’t like conflicts and even less being the cause of them.

Coming from a long line of betas from both sides of his parents, Xiao Zhan is really well informed on what it means to be a beta. He’s really proud of his status and body. No matter what anyone says, he has always viewed himself as being lucky. He gets to choose the type of life he prefers to lead; he gets to choose whether to sire or to birth a baby. Truly, he gets the best of both worlds. He isn’t restrained to only one dynamic.

That’s why, in order to prepare him for his life, he spends his time learning his father’s craft as well as his mother’s housekeeping skills from a young age. He doesn’t really mind, it makes him feel useful and he likes learning. It isn’t until he reaches his teen years that Xiao Zhan has decided to announce his preferences. He’s told his parents how he has always preferred taking care of people or of the house from anything else. He thinks he will like to find a mate for whom he’ll birth pups rather than for whom he’ll father pups.

As through his teen years he has shown delicate and feminine traits, the omega aunties and uncles as well as the alphas living in the neighborhood have lamented over his beta status.

“It’s a shame that you’re a beta and not an omega.”

“Oh, you poor thing ! To be so maternal and yet to be unable to conceive.”

“Boy, you should begin to toughen up if you want to find a good partner. Nobody wants a sissy that isn’t an omega. You don’t have the excuse of being an omega so you should man up !”

“You’ll never be a good father if you continue exhibiting such omega traits. Your partners are going to be deceived and disappointed when they learn you’re a beta.”

“You are a boy. Act like it !”

Faced with such comments, Xiao Zhan can only express his thanks towards their concerns. He doesn’t take them to heart as they all are ignorant. But to tell the truth, it is a little daunting and his self-esteem isn’t as solid as he wants them to think and as everyone tends to think.

His fears for not finding a life partner frequently takes hold of him. He begins to doubt himself on his ability to reach the harmonious relationship his parents have.

But he has never resented his body nor has he hated his status as beta.

He just needs someone out of the beta community and out of his family to come forward and tell him he’ll succeed.

Being a beta has never been a downside to him but being himself is starting to make him question himself.


End file.
